


Just in Case

by HardcoreFudanshi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: A favorite pairing of mine barely has any fics, Atsuro is adorable, Atsuro's confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreFudanshi/pseuds/HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsuro's struggling with his feelings, and with Belial appearing the next day he doesn't have much time. If he was to die, he'd rather have no regrets, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case

_Just in Case_

An  _Atsuro x MC_ fanfiction

It was the end of the 5th night and a wide awake Atsuro lay staring up at the stars in his warm sleeping bag next to Yuzu. Rampant thoughts swirled throughout his head, making his brain ache. He had these feelings before all of the events of the lockdown occurred, but he'd thought he'd have plenty of time in his life to douse them. It was only when he was thrust into this demonic free-for-all that he finally realized, these feelings for Kazuya weren't going anywhere. The blue haired teen currently sat on the bench opposite him, with his headphones on playing a song Atsuro didn't recognize. His heart thumped at the mere thought of his best friend. He had kept it hidden fairly well, and he knew the others around him: Keisuke, Midori, Yuzu, and especially Kazuya hadn't noticed, and for that he was truly grateful.

He feared how his friend would react to his absurd feelings, but oh how he longed to touch that pure skin of his. He wanted to thread his fingers throughout that silky hair and have the other moan his name out loud. Atsuro shook his head in a faint attempt at removing the lewd thoughts from his head. Whenever he thought about the other boy, he would get like this. It was so painful, he had liked guys before, but never like this. He knew that with their death clocks at 1 today, he didn't have much time if he actually wanted to say something. They could very well die tomorrow, and he would never be able to convey how he felt to the other. So, so very painful. He obviously wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon, so he shimmied his way from underneath the cushion of his nylon sleeping bag and stood to go take a walk.

For once, he felt a tad bit comfortable with taking off his hat, so he left it tucked safely under his sleeping bag and left to clear his head. His black hair finally free, it stuck up a little. Licking his index finger, he slicked the stray strand back down onto his raven colored mop. The frustrated teen let out a drawled sigh and looked up at the stars. After all the stuff that's happened, how could he even be thinking about something as trivial as love? It was stupid. It was pathetic. He didn't have time for this. He needed to keep his focus on surviving, which was first and foremost. He sighed again. It was pointless, regardless of what he did, his mind still traveled back to the bluenette. He just wanted to not feel these things anymore, but he knew a few months after he first started having these feelings that such things just weren't possible.

He kicked a stray rock that sat unbothered on the concrete sidewalk. A slight wind blew the black tresses of his hair behind him. He should get back, he was starting to get chilly, and the last thing he wanted was to get ambushed by some rabid pack of demons. He was confident enough that he could take 'em on and win, but not without a few cuts and bruises that he'd rather not have. Shoving his hands back into his pocket, he turned around to head back the way he had come. Oddly enough, he had carried his bag with him.

Atsuro guessed it must have been a subconscious habit at this point with it containing his COMP. Things really were dangerous. He wondered had the world really had just went to hell. The world around him had just transformed into some video game or manga. If that was true, then what was he? The protagonist was obviously Kazuya, the boy being the contender for the throne of Bel and all. Was he just the spunky best friend that always seemed perverted and was always trying to hook up with the women around him, but failed horribly? Nah, he was nothing of the sort, he had little to no interest in the well-endowed beauties that surrounded him, and more in the handsome, but delicate face of his important friend. Yuzu was the obvious love interest, and that made the boy's heartstrings tug all the more threateningly. Maybe, just maybe for once, this wouldn't be every fucking clichéd and predictable video game in the world, and he could be Kazuya's love interest. Not everyone would like it, but hell not everyone would be against it either. He had seen Midori's screenshot on her phone and easily noticed the girl as a hardcore fujoshi.

He couldn't take this anymore. He had to do something to express himself. He knew it wasn't healthy keeping everything bottled up like this, and he had no intention of dying without ever saying the things he wanted to say. If he was gonna die, it would be with no regrets. This was a risk, but at this point he was willing to take it. His life was at stake. No. All their lives were at stake, and he wouldn't wait another second. As soon as he steeled his mind, a blue head came into his vision. Kazuya standing next to a tree hidden away from the rest of the group, who were all asleep at this point, staring up at the sky. Atsuro clenched his fist, steeled his resolve, and made his way over to where the boy stood, apparently in contemplative thought.

"Kazuya."

"Hm? Oh, hey Atsuro, what are you doing up?"

Atsuro heard beat away in his chest.

"I….I need to say something to you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

' _As nonchalant as ever_ ,' the thought ran through Atsuro's head.

"I-I…um..have fe-"He mumbled the last half.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow and set his gaze onto Atsuro's.

"I-I…..I-"

"Spit it out, it's just me."

"Dammit, maybe it'd just be better if I showed you."

Atsuro don't know what came over him, but he suddenly gained an odd burst of confidence. Kazuya's eyes widened as he felt a pair of warm lips cover his own, and his pale cheeks were set ablaze. He knew he was red as a tomato the moment he felt a slick organ run across his own lip, begging for entrance. Without a second thought, he opened his mouth to allow the boy's heated tongue to explore him further. Atsuro, on the other hand, was elated. Not only, did Kazuya not pull away, he accepted it. He wouldn't go as far to say that meant he accepted his feelings, but at the very least he wasn't repulsed by it.

All his suspicions flew from his clouded brain as he felt the other boy start to kiss him back. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared it'd burst. Kazuya's and his tongue fell into a heated battle for dominance, and to his surprise, Kazuya submitted to him. His hands that were initially unoccupied now found themselves placed on the slim hips of his best friend, one slowly sliding up the smooth skin of the bluenette's abdomen. The two broke apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. Their eyes connected and the world around them seemed to melt away from a second. Atsuro's eyes bore into those of Kazuya, searching for an answer to the question that they both were asking.

' _Should we continue?'_

Kazuya gave a small nod to Atsuro without the need of the words being spoken. A light moan escaped his lips when he felt Atsuro's lips latched onto the delicate skin of his neck. He never thought he'd be in this position, but he knew he had feelings for his raven haired friend as well. He just never expected them to be reciprocated, and was even more surprised being confessed to. The hand that was once settled on his stomach had made its way up to his chest and it squeezed lightly, the thumb and index finger squeezing around a pert nipple. As much as Kazuya was embarrassed to admit it, that kiss had made him immensely aroused. He felt another hand palm his half hard dick through his pants and a louder moan escaped into Atsuro's ears stirring his own loins. The silent and strong strokes, along with the fingers twisting and teasing his sensitive bud brought him to full mast.

He felt a rumble in his throat as Atsuro moaned into it, pressing his own hardness against Kazuya's. The sweet friction of Atsuro rutting against him made Kazuya short of breath as they both sunk to the ground. Without warning, he felt his pants being unbuttoned, and both those and his underwear wear yanked down his thighs. A warm hand palmed his erection, smearing the fluids around the sensitive flesh. He was doing his best to keep his voice down in fear of attracting unwanted attention, and that presented its own battle. He couldn't quiet the noise that broke from his throat as a warm mouth suckled on his protruding nub. Atsuro's hand stroked fast and rough while his other hand traveled into his discarded bag to remove something. A bottle of clear liquid was pulled out of one of the side pouches.

"Why do you have that?"

"I carry around a laptop with me twenty-four seven, use your imagination."

Kazuya never got to respond as Atsuro's mouth covered his own. Whatever it was that Atsuro had removed from his bag now found itself smothered onto Kazuya's hard member and he now realized it wasn't just regular lube. His length heated to an unimaginable temperature and his pleasure escalated tenfold. In the back of his mind he vaguely wondered how often Atsuro actually used this. Either way, it was incredible. It almost didn't catch his attention when a slick finger found itself in his entrance. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes to look into Atsuro's.

"Bear with it for me, will ya? I'll be putting something much bigger in there."

"W-what are you, 12?"

Atsuro chuckled slightly.

"Nah, just honest."

The finger started a push and pull motion and he groaned, it didn't much hurt, but it did feel weird. Just when he was about to speak up, he felt pleasure spark through him as Atsuro's hand continue its earlier ministrations. His backside was becoming heated from the lubricant too and it brought about a new form of odd pleasure. Atsuro took advantage of Kazuya's arched back and neck and suckled hotly onto the now marked flesh. He pressed in a second finger, moving them around and scissoring them effectively. Kazuya could just barely feel it due to the heat and multiple sensations he was feelings at once. His head was fogged with lust and he couldn't help the noises that escaped him, nor did even care.

When the third finger entered, he had completely lost himself and pushed back against it, much to Atsuro's pleasure. He searched feverishly for the spot that would make Kazuya beg for more. The walls around his fingers convulsed and he knew he'd found it, if Kazuya's now open mouth and bucking hips were any confirmation. He spent a few minutes massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves making the blue haired boy underneath him squirm in need.

"Atsuro….please….I-I want you inside…" Kazuya face reddened even more at his embarrassing statement, and he could tell Atsuro's did too by the way he tried to hide it.

Then he felt it. A large mass was penetrating him covered in the same slickness that was currently all over his lower region, only adding more fuel to the fire. He felt pain, but it was immensely dulled by the warmth inside him. It felt as if he was being burned from the inside out with pleasure. The loud moans poured from his mouth as he forgot his friends sleeping a little ways away. Atsuro silenced him by closing the gap between them and entwining their tongues once again. A strong thrust deep inside him had him near screaming into Atsuro's mouth. It felt so good, he never wanted it stop. Atsuro wasn't kidding about being big. Kazuya was surprised when he thought Atsuro couldn't get any deeper, he just kept going, making him moan even more into the other's mouth until finally their hips connected.

Their breaths were both labored as they both rutted into a broken rhythm bringing each other more and more pleasure. Atsuro thrust hard and fast into Kazuya, making the bluenette squirm underneath his assault. It took everything in him not to scream out the boy's name. He knew he was getting close and he squeezed his hand in Atsuro's hair to signal to him. Atsuro nodded and changed their positions. Lifting the surprisingly light boy up onto his lap and seating himself behind him, he sunk deeper into Kazuya than ever before and the boy let out a mewl that screamed 'fuck me'. Settled in, he made Kazuya ride himself to completion. Kazuya's hip moved up and snapped back down in a violent manner trying to bring himself to orgasm. A small trail of saliva slid from the corner of his mouth as he fucked himself deep on Atsuro's dick. Squelching noises reverberated through the air, as the boy drew himself closer and closer to the edge.

"A-Ah!"

A deep, rumbling moan ripped from his chest as his body convulsed, his backside twitching around the spear inside him and his vision erupting in white. A stream of white burst from the engorged head of his cock. He held a heated rumble behind him and a liquid heat filling him inside.

The two came down from their orgasm high in hot pants and long sight until they turned to face each other.

"So, will you accept my affection, Mr. Hero?"

Kazuya connected his mouth with Atsuro in a battle of tongues again before breaking away.

" _Only if you'll accept mine."_

Atsuro's had never in his life been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all let me say, THIS PAIRING IS SO UNDERRATED! What can I expect though, with the game being kinda niche after all. Lucky enough for me though, I'm an avid fan of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, and this game especially. So I'm only 6th day and keep losing to Belial, cuz he's an asshole and I'm a terrible gamer. Lucky for Yuzu likers, she wasn't anything but merely mentioned in this fic because I fucking abhor her. I won't go into detail, but I DO hate her with a fiery passion. Annoying bi-. I'm sorry, but I usually have a big problem with girls in video games and anime in general, but she encompass the girl that really makes me despise most video game/anime girls. Enough of my rambling though, enjoy the fic and review. I love you guys! Your my <3!


End file.
